The Topic of Apology
by MultiFandom Millionare
Summary: Extremely Short One-Shot: Rose most certainly does not have a good relationship with her brother. One day she finds him snooping in her room and she's just about had it with him. But of course, Hermione Weasley has to sort out her children's problems. The topic of apology has always been hard for Rose and Hugo to understand. Post DH.


"Get the bloody _hell _out of my room!"

I pointed sternly at the door. My brother just raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"No," he replied stubbornly.

"You're such a _bastard!" _I screamed at him.

"Well I don't care," he scoffed.

"Shut the hell up and _get out of my room!"_

"Is that my _Rosie's voice _that's swearing so vividly?" My dad's voice said from downstairs.

I couldn't help but smile. Hugo rolled his eyes.

"What's going on _now?" _Mum complained loudly.

"Hugo won't get _out _of my room!" I shouted, glaring at him. He made a face.

"Rose is being an idiot!" Hugo retorted, turning to the doorway.

"That's the best you've got?" I hollered at him.

"Settle down, settle down, I'm coming up there!" Mum said. I heard the stairs creaking under her weight. Mum appeared in the doorway.

"What?" Mum sighed.

We both started talking at once.

"Hugo was snooping in my room-"

"-I was looking for scissors-"

"-I told him he should just use magic-"

"-I told _her-"_

"-he said he didn't learn that yet-"

"-and _she _said that I was stupid and should go look it up-"

"-he should have, is he a wizard or not-?"

"-well she started yelling at me-"

"-because I wanted you to _get out of my room-"_

"-but I simply asked her if she could ask _nicely-"_

"-and I said 'no I cannot'-"

"-then I rolled my eyes-"

"-and I yelled at you to _GET OUT OF MY BLOODY ROOM-"_

"That's quite enough!" Mum shouted over the both of us.

We instantly fell silent.

"Hugo, watch this," mum said, raising her eyebrow at him. She got out her wand and said, _"Accio scissors!" _We heard a bang, and then the scissors flew up the stairs and into my mum's open palm. "See? The scissors weren't even in here." Hugo turned a bright red. "Were you lying to me? And to Rose?"

"Lying to Rose isn't a big deal," Hugo spat immediately.

"Lying to _anyone _is a big deal," mum pointed out. "Hugo, what were you _really _doing?"

Hugo hesitated. Then he dropped his head. "I was…going to steal some money from Rose." He admitted. I gasped and went to slap him, but mum grabbed my arm.

"Rose, you didn't need to swear at your brother," she said sternly, not letting go of my arm.

"But he was being-" I started.

"I don't care what he was being," she said calmly, releasing my arm. I rubbed where she grabbed it with her vice-like grip. "Swearing is not the answer."

My dad started laughing from downstairs.

She rolled her eyes. "Ignore your father," she continued. "You apologize to your brother."

"But I'm not _sorry!" _I complained. "Apologies don't _work _unless you mean it, and I won't mean it if you _make me apologize!"_

"True, but it doesn't matter. If you offer forgiveness, the other person will most likely accept. It doesn't matter whether or not they accept it sincerely—and whether or not you offer it sincerely—the two people will both end up meaning it in their heart."

_Sorry mum, I did not take in a single word you just said._

"_Apologize."_

I didn't dare glare at mum, so I glared at Hugo.

"Hugo you're a complete bastard and I'm not sorry," I muttered.

_"Rose."_

_ "Fine! _Hugo I'm sorry, will you forgive me?!"

"Apology accepted," Hugo grinned evilly.

"Hugo, you apologize to your sister for attempting theft."

"'Attempting theft?' Mum, we're not in court-"

"Apologize."

"But _mum-"_

"Why is the topic of apology so difficult for you two?"

"Because we hate each other's guts," I said immediately. Hugo nodded vigorously in agreement.

Mum shook her head.

_What?! He's the one who's being a complete nitwit-_

"You don't hate each other," mum said simply.

I glared at Hugo and he glared back at me.

"You love each other. Although you two get in heated arguments frequently, you end up forgiving and forgetting easily. Sometimes you're the best of friends, other times you're very competitive rivals."

_Why is mum so bloody _wise?!

"'Hate' is a very strong word, Rose."

_Oh sure, now direct this at me._

"If you hate someone, you wish evil deeds upon them."

"I do that," Hugo said brightly. I couldn't help but snort.

_"Hatred," _mum continued. "Also means complete and utter loathing. It means that it's impossible to even show a little bit of compassion—or even pity—for that person. And so, seeing how you both can be best friends sometimes, you do not hate each other.

"Hugo, apologize."

I stared at him.

"I'm sorry Rose," he muttered.

"Apology accepted," I said just as quietly.

"Very good," mum said.

"How do you know so much about life?" I blurted.

Hugo snorted.

Mum smiled a little bit. "One of my aunts was a psychologist. Maybe it's in my genes." She winked at me and then left the room.

Well that's obviously a lie.

* * *

A.N: August 29, 2013- Hello again! Thanks for reading! I had written this a long time ago, but I never knew whether or not I should post it. You guys have all been lovely and patient in waiting for the next new chapter of IASWaBC so consider this a present. ;) Hope you guys aren't getting too frustrated with me... Oi.

I am still working on the chapter! D: Ew, I still have to finish it and then read it like three times before I'll post it. Still dunno when I'll have that up, so... Sorry guys.

The lovely idea for this story came to me after one evening with my not-so-special brother. I was busy writing fan fiction (and as you all probably know, nobody in my family knows I love to write / write fan fiction) and he was just bloody _standing there. _And of course he always comes into my room and glances at the computer screen to see what I'm doing. I have no bloody idea _why, _but it really pisses me off. So anyway, he was just standing there, and I was staring back at him (because as soon as someone comes in I stop typing immediately and close out of it). I just said, "Get out." He made a face and said, "No, I don't want to." You get the picture. The story is based off of what happened—disregarding all the swearing and mum barging in to help sort it out. I just kept screaming at him to get out and he was being so bloody _stubborn _that I honestly wanted to punch him in the face and throw him out of my room.

Mum probably wouldn't have liked that. He eventually left, but I was just so infuriated that I wrote a story about it. Brilliant, huh?

No, not really.

-Jayna


End file.
